09 February 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-02-09 ;Comments *Peel initially gets mixed up with the band and album titles by W.O.R.M., thinking that the band is called Billynomates, but corrects himself later on in the programme. *Peel's voice develops a cold like symptom and is puzzled by it, because he says he hasn't got any cold or fever and hopes his voice will last until the end of the programme. *Peel plays a Millie Jackson track from a fax request for a listener named Steve Hardy, who mentions the DJ playing it many years ago. *Peel plays two tracks from ex-members of the Stupids, one by solo artist Klute and the other from a band called Chocolate. *Peel plays a track from Adventures In Stereo and describes it as one of the most beautiful songs in the whole history of the world. *Peel dedicates a Panacea record to his son William at university by saying that a copy of the artist's CD will be sent to him. Sessions *Heads #2 recorded 6th January 1997. Tracklisting *Facs: Lessons (12" - Lessons / Times Out) Smokers Inc @''' *Yummy Fur: The Career Saver (7" - Supermarket / The Career Saver) Vesuvius *W.O.R.M.: Maturity (CD - Billynomates) Silence Is Deafening :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Nimoy: Womb Funk (shared 12" with I-f - Space Toilet) Disko B '''@ *Heads: Could Be It Doesn't Matter (session) #''' *A.C. Acoustics: I Messiah, Am Jailer (CD Single) Elemental *DM Bob & The Deficits: Breathless (CD - Bad With Wimen) Crypt '''@ *Turbulent Force: Breathless (CD - The Disturbing Truth) Emissions Audio Output @''' :(news) *Chickweed: Perfect Day (7" - Perfect Day / Wannabe) Human Condition '''@ *DJ Freak: Boneheddz (2x12" - Dead On Arrival) Crapshoot @''' *Heads: Legavan Satellite (session) '''# :(Simon Mayo trailer) *Experimental Pop Band: Kickers (12" - Boutique In My Backyard) Swarffinger @''' *Millie Jackson: If Loving You Is Wrong I Don't Want To Be Right *Softies: Pack Your Things And Go (CD - Winter Pageant) K *Fall: Glam Racket (CD - In The City) Artful *Porter Ricks: Redundance (12" - Vol 2) Force Inc. '''@ *Built To Spill: Made Up Dreams (CD - Perfect From Now On) City Slang *Dick Johnson: unknown (7" - Dawn At Death Creek) Vesuvius :(Evening Session live with Blur trailer) *Andy Capp: Popatop (split 7" with Reco - Popatop / The Lion Speaks) Treasure Isle TI 7052 @''' *Heads: You Can Lean Back Sometimes (session) '''# *Klute: F.P.O.P. (12" - F.P.O.P. / Survival) Certificate 18 @''' :(news) *Chocolate: Community (7" - Sale Copy Only Not For Review) Out Of Step *Unitone HiFi: Racehorse (v/a CD - Crooklyn Dub Consortium. Certified Dope, Vol. 2) WordSound '''@ *Topper: D'Ewyrth Dafydd (7" - Arch Noa EP) Ankst *Heads: Post Relaxation (session) #''' *Adventures In Stereo: There Was A Time (7" - Airline) Creeping Bent *Panacea: Hellbringer (CD - Low-Profile Darkness) Position Chrome '''@ *Crispy Nuts: Eye (7" - Life) Cowpat Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) John Peel Tape 27 Side A *2) 020A-H08552XXXXXX-0200A0 *3) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE327 ;Length *1) 00:46:40 (00:11:22-00:31:42) *2) 02:00:42 *3) 1:32:02 (2:17-55:07) ;Other *1) Uploaded by Youtube user delmarkmike. Full tape at Jan Feb 1997 Tape 27A *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE327 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 327 ;Available * 1) Youtube * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8552/2) * 3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Unknown